


The Spotter

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha thinks that Steve and Tony don't have a clue, but they do!





	The Spotter

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction has no value whatsoever. It was half-done on my hard drive and now it's done. 
> 
> Spotter - someone who spots for a weightlifter, allowing them to safely lift.

Natasha watched them. She was fairly sure that neither of them had a clue. 

They argued like an old married couple. It seemed to be like breathing to them. They argued over big things – Tony wanting to stop problems before they became problems, for example. They argued over trivial things just as often. Tony made fun of Steve’s clothes, saying he dressed like a grandfather. Steve poked Tony for living on his cell phone. 

She decided someone needed to show them what they were missing. 

She began to spy on them. 

Steve spent a lot of time in the gym. She wasn’t sure he even needed to work out at all. She thought it was more of an outlet for his frustrations than anything else. She had watched him several times. He was quite magnificent and if she’d wanted a lover, he certainly would have been a good candidate. 

Tony spent all of his time in his workshop. He tweaked and fussed over his suits, over other suits, over robots, over anything with a motor. He didn’t seem to be spending nearly as much time sleeping with fangirls and drinking as he used to. 

She was surprised when she followed him down to the gym. 

He slipped into the room quietly. 

Steve was beating the crap out of one of his old fashioned punching bags. He stopped when Stark entered to room. Without turning around, he removed the taped from his hands. 

Stark approached him. 

Steve stood still, looking over his left shoulder. 

“She’s been following me. I think she saw me come in,” Tony said to Steve as he moved closer. 

“Should we give her a show?” 

Natasha had slipped in behind Stark and was looking from behind some equipment with towels and other, smaller equipment stacked on top. There were open spaces to peep through. 

“Only if you like being watched,” Tony answered as he stepped close enough to touch Steve. He pressed himself against Steve’s back and reached one hand around to the front. Steve took the hand offered and held it. 

“I don’t think I’ve been watched. I watched Bucky a couple of times with girls. It was – well, made me squirmy and not in a good way.” 

“Maybe you were jealous,” Tony purred against Steve’ ear.

Steve dropped the wrappings to the floor and turned around. “Maybe I was. I didn’t know what I wanted then.”

“And you do now?” Tony asked, reaching a hand up to push Steve’s damp hair back off of his forehead. 

Natasha was not usually wrong, but she’d missed it this time. These two had beat her to the punch. Shit, they were hot. She settled in to watch them, knowing that they knew she was there. 

“Yeah, I knew as soon as you opened your mouth on the quinjet.”

“Time to quit playing around?” Tony asked him and stepped a step closer, putting them almost touching. 

“That was your choice. You said we should wait and see if it was just leftover adrenaline.” 

“Is it?” Tony asked as he pulled Steve’s white t-shirt up and put his hands on his chest. 

“No. I don’t think so.” Steve yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it away. 

Natasha grinned to herself. Their first time, huh? This ought to be fun. 

Tony kissed Steve, just a lips touching lips kiss until Steve pulled him close, putting one hand on Tony’s head and the other around his body. Tony raised his arms and wrapped them around Steve’s neck. 

Tony murmured, “Over there. On the sparring mats.” 

They separated and moved quickly to the mats. Steve yanked Tony’s shirt off and made a sound quite like a growl as he began to touch the glowing arc reactor. Natasha watched as he ran a finger slowly around the reactor, gently touching the scarred skin. Tony gasped aloud when Steve dipped his head and flicked his tongue across one nipple then the other. 

Steve looked up at him and grinned. “Like that?” 

“Now that you ask, yes. Do that some more, if you would,” Tony chattered as Steve went back to his chest, biting and licking each nipple as well as the skin around the reactor. 

Natasha could see Steve’s hand move down over Tony’s trousers, rubbing him through the fabric. Tony groaned out loud. “Cap, uh, yeah,” he said as Steve unbuttoned and unzipped him. Tony lifted his hips off the mat and pushed his jeans down, underwear with it. His cock sort of sprang free. 

Steve moved back up to kiss his mouth as he held Tony’s cock in his unmoving hand. Tony was moving his hips, trying to get Steve to do more. 

“Not yet.”

“Don’t want to wait,” Tony ground out, a very short retort coming from Tony Stark. 

“Hang on a minute.” Steve let go of him and began to remove his sweats. All of him was as impressive as his muscles were, Natasha thought, as he tossed his gray sweatpants off the mat. He moved Tony onto his back and began kissing him again. His hand wandered down to Tony’s cock again. 

She was sure they’d forgotten they had an audience. 

“Yes, that’s it, oh yeah.” Tony never stopped chattering as Steve reduced his vocabulary to inarticulate sounds with his hand. 

Steve ground himself against Tony’s hip, then moved so his body was partially on top of Tony. She could mostly see Steve’s back as he moved his hips against Tony. 

Tony cried out Steve’s name once then again. 

She could tell he had taken Steve into his hand now as Steve strained and pushed into it. “Faster,” Steve begged until she heard his soft moans and he went still. 

They were both quiet for several moments, catching their breath. 

“Romanov, we know you’re here. Make yourself useful and find us some towels,” Tony called out to her, but she was already out the door.


End file.
